Would you kiss me, please?
by thundervolt
Summary: American bake off was on and Callie was sitting right by side. It had become kind of a buffer between us. It was probably a good thing since in the beginning spending time alone, just the two of us felt quit unbearable.


**Would you kiss me, please?**

_**Nada belongs to me!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Would<span>**

Things are getting much better each day, less forced but we are still nowhere near of how it used to be. Sometimes just standing in the same room together felt like a thousand brick landed on my chest. Other times, things were so simple, not totally comfortable, but enjoyable none the less. The conversations were at times strenuous, their focus solely on work or Sofia. However, in other occasions, they weren't exactly profound, they were so easy that they instilled in me a sense of familiarity. Nevertheless, the fact is that there's still so much hesitation in our interactions that nobody would believe we've been a couple for well over 5 years. Sometimes things can feel so strain and unnatural but then out of nowhere appear the rare times where Callie's guard is down. And those times, they remind me of why we're doing this. Why we haven't thrown the towel. Because as rare and short as those moments are, they're still everything and they still matter. Cause she's still everything and she's worth it.

**You**

I woke up in the middle of the night and something felt completely different. The militarized zone between us has almost vanished. There was no cuddling per say but I could feel her hand on my back and her breath on my neck. And maybe this was very small step or maybe it was more by pure accident than anything else and if she were to wake up, she would probably back away. But no matter how it came to be it still felt like perfection. Her fingers started to flex and lightly grip at the fabric of my shirt. I am not ashamed to admit that my heart stop beating for a second. I try hard not to move so I could bask in her touch for as long as possible. I would give just about anything to be able to take her hand in mine and bring it all around my stomach. Better yet, I'd give anything for Calliope to do it on her own free will and while she's awake. But for now, this will do.

**Kiss**

The first time it happened, it took both of us by surprise. I think that now that the interactions between us have become more relaxed it almost feels like old times. But still, I did not see this kiss coming. We were having a quite enjoyable lunch with a light conversation when Callie received a page. She quickly told me she had to go, got off her chair, leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. We both froze and stared at each other with both of our mouth hanging open. I could clearly see she was trying to find something to say. So to prevent any embarrassment, I reminded her of her page. She gave me a curt nod, tight smile and left. Sitting there, alone I got to thinking. Why was it so awkward? It wasn't like it was a big deal. Plus it was only on the cheek. I mean, we've kissed plenty before so why was it uncomfortable? Oh yeah, it must have been because it was the first physical contact that wasn't a hand on a shoulder or upper arm. We didn't really talked about it or at all. I've got to admit that it was awkward that night at home. Then, in the course of the next couple of days, the awkwardness dissipated and it became a regular ritual like it once was. And how I've missed it!

**Me**

American bake off was on and Callie was sitting right by side. It had become kind of a buffer between us. It was probably a good thing since in the beginning spending time alone, just the two of us felt quit unbearable. Plus, we were still working on building intimacy and I just never knew what was okay and what wasn't. I felt ridiculous about having to ask or talk about it when we've been together for so long. So there we were, on the couch watching t.v, arms, sides and legs touching but no cuddling involve. Her rights arm was on the armrest and her left rested on her thigh while both of my hands burned holes on my thighs. I could feel the sweat building on the palms of my hands. I subtly wiped them on my pants. Callie shifted and put some of her weight on me. My entire arm itched to circle around her shoulders and pull her into me. She slightly turned her head and commented on one of the contestant's dessert choice. Her breath was hot on my cheek, and I felt a tingle originating from my cheek, spreading to my neck and going right down to my spine. I didn't quit registered what she actually said so I simply settled for a moan of agreement. When the credit came on, Callie lean over with her elbows on her knees and rubbed her eyes. « You tired? » I ask her while quickly brushed a hand on her back. « Uhmm, yeah I think I'm gonna head to bed ». « Alright, I think I'm gonna stay a little longer, but you should probably go sleep ». « Yeah, okay goodnight » She then stood up and did something that I didn't think she would've ever done anytime soon. She leaned down and kissed me on the lips. She even lingered longer that I expected. She straighten herself and walked directly to the bedroom without once looking back at me. I sat there with my mouth slightly opened, starring at the spot where she stood. A small smile slowly formed on my face. « Goodnight» I said to the empty space between myself and the bedroom door.

**Please**

I barely heard her before I felt her hands on my hips slowly moving to come to a stop on my stomach. She gently rest her chin in the crook of my shoulder while I try my best to keep washing the dishes. I rest my head against hers and she lets out barely audible sigh. But other than that, she doesn't say a single word and simply awaits for me to finish. I rinse the last of the dishes, wipe the counter and when I'm finally done she still doesn't move a single muscle. When I attempt to spin around, she tightens her hold and pushes me further against the counter. I say her name and she replies by shushing me. I sense her slightly lift and twist her head and there's a small pause. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath to try and calm myself down. Before I can turn my own head to look at her, I feel her lips on my neck kissing, nipping and grazing at my skin very softly. My grip on the counter gets harder as I push my head to the side to allow her more room to roam. I let out a quiet breath when her lips reach the spot behind my left ear. I can feel myself shiver as Callie works her way up and down my neck while her fingers flex and grip at my shirt. Her hands slowly move to the bottom of my shirt and go under it. My head is spinning and it's gradually getting more difficult for me to catch my breath. I release a groan when I feel her hand creeping up to my chest but just when it reaches the underside of my right breast she suddenly turns me around. Callie's face is so close to my own. Her nose is caressing mine, her eyes dance between my eyes and lips, and her fingers are digging at my waist. She languidly advances her mouth closer to mine but stops when our lips ghost over each other. Callie looks at me once last time before closing her eyes and pressing her lips on mine. It doesn't take long for the pace to get frantic. My hands latch at her forearms whilst one of hers travels to the back of neck pushing me harder against her lips. The rhythm that we set progressively slows down until it comes to a full stop. She places her forehead on mine while her thumb caresses my cheek. I can hear my heart thumping in my ears. I take in one big breath and try to calm it down. «Hey» I finally hear her whisper. « Hey »

« I've missed this »

« I did too »

«Good» was all she said before kissing me again.


End file.
